The Rebirth of the Gods
by 666 the beast
Summary: A great darkness is coming, an enemy so powerful that the Goddesses Kami and Yami call upon the essences of ancient dead gods to help them. And the leader of this new gods is Andlát, formerly know as Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, Jinchuriki of the Kyubi and succesor of Hel. God like characters, not just Naruto, and lots of Bashing from said Characters.


**Well first fanfic that I will post here, so please be gentle, it's a bit of a crossover between SMITE and Naruto, so please, expect god like characters and bashing served by said characters.**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto and SMITE don't belong to me in any shape or form, and I suggest you to watch and play the two of them.**

**The rebirth of the Gods.**

**PROLOGE 1 - Hel**

''_Both beautiful and terrible, the Goddess Hel is keeper of the dead, lays judgment on souls, and decides who is reborn. She is both sides of two extremes._

_As the daughter of Loki, the trickster God, Hel's destiny, much like her brothers Fenrir and Jormungandr, was doomed to darkness from the start. Odin, the All-Father, uncovered prophecies that Hel and her siblings would be the source of great calamity resulting in Ragnarök, the battle that would end all things. In an effort to prevent this, he cast each of the three into different realms; not quite a prison, though far from freedom. For Hel, Odin gave her charge of the realm of the dead, specifically those that died of sickness and old age. For himself, Odin retained Valhalla for those that died in battle._

_At birth, Hel's face was cast half in shadow, half in light; she was both living and dead, so took immediately and graciously to her new role, gifting Odin with the ravens Huginn and Muninn in appreciation. As the spirits of the kind-hearted, the sick, the elderly were brought to her, she cared for them, gave them comfort, yet those she deemed evil she mercilessly hurled into the frozen depths of Niflheim._

_Yet, despite Odin's efforts, destiny cannot be averted. Hel's conflicting struggle between benevolence and malice will force her to one extreme or the other. A time will come when Hel will fulfill her prophecy, though it is yet unknown if she will be a shadow of darkness or a force of light.''_

-**And now we shall see if the power of the Ancient Gods can stop the darkness that lies ahead of us**- muttered a beautiful young lady with brilliant hair, that seemed to be made from infinite particles of light.

-**Who knows, dear sister, I only hope that you are right entrusting the supposed Child of the Prophecy with the powers of the old goddess Hel.**- replied an equal beautiful woman with pale skin, mercury eyes and brilliant hair that shone like pure obsidian molded in delicate strings.

Kami smiled, there was a mix of sadness, hope and understanding gleaming in her rainbow colored eyes.

-**I'm sure I made the right decision, because, they are the same, so alike that is painful, they know the same loneliness, rejection, doubts, fear and even after all of that, he still has a soul so pure and brilliant…. If anyone can harness the forgotten powers of Hel and Niflheim, it's him**.- She assured to her sister, giving Yami a reassuring look.

The Goddess of the Darkness just shrugged her shoulders.

-**We shall see, I trust you sis, but please, watch him closely, he is the first new god in centuries since the disaster with the Shinju**-

-**Odín warned them but no one listened to him, he tried, all the other Pantheons tried to stop the Shinju, Yggdrasil….. It's only thanks that Hagoromo that we are here today, so it's time for our old comrades, rivals, friends and equals to come back, even though they are not the same ones we once knew, they'll still live through their new vessels…, they will be different but deep inside, their essences** **will be the same and we need them, the world** **needs them, all humanity needs them, this is too big for the mere mortals to handle and we can't do this alone….-**

Yami nodded as she watched the purplish and golden essence of Hel soar through the night sky towards Konohagakure no Sato, to give the mantle of goddess, or god in this case, of Neflheim to the chosen of the dual gods. Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto.

**-Konohagakure no Sato- ****October 10****th****.**

You see, October 10th was one day that Naruto despised, also it was the date of his birth and by all means, his birthday.

How could a child hate his own birthday? The day that he was supposed to receive tons of presents, eat cake and overall be happy?

His birthday coincided with another festivity, the Kyubi attack that took place seven years ago, and that was held to commemorate the Yondaime Hokage, the one who slew the beast, and mourn those who died that day, and the reason he hated this is because of the mobs that gather this day of the year to beat him until he was almost dead….. just like now.

Burns, cuts, he was crucified with rusty kunai on a wooden table while shinobi and civilians shared turns to hurt him.

He wanted to cry, to die so he could finally rest, but none of his whishes was granted, not matter how much he pleaded for his innocence, they would just call him liar, trickster and demon, before beating him harder.

-''Someone…please….help''-pleaded the child mentally.

-Time to finish what the Yondaime started, demon.- spat a civilian holding a butcher knife, ready to strike.

-Stop!- exclaimed Ichiraku Teuchi, ex-chunnin of Konoha, owner of the ichiraku ramen restaurant, and one of the few people that saw Naruto as an innocent child, and a grandson figure, getting in the way and receiving a deep cut that opened his belly.

-Ojiji!-Screamed Naruto in pure pain and denial-''Why, why, why do they have to do this to me, why do they hate me!''-mentally screamed, without noticing a purple and golden substance entering his body.

-''Then…why do you let them do as they please? Couldn't you just kill them?''- Asked a soft and beautiful voice in his head.

-''Even if I wanted, I'm just a kid… what could I do?''-

-''If you accept to become one with me, and all the responsibilities that entails being me, or at least having my position, then you would obtain the power to protect those you care about or who need it and punish those who deserve to be frozen until Ragnarok is due….What do you say?''-

The voice didn't have to wait for an answer to come.

-''Deal''-said Naruto.

There was a flash of dark light that blinded the shinobi and civilians…

***Elsewhere***

Naruto was floating in what appeared to be an endless space of golden and purplish light, completely nude. But what attracted his attention, it was the fact that he wasn't alone.

In the purplish zone stood… himself, with black hair and glowing amethyst eyes.

-Who are you?-

-I'm you… your fears and negative emotions, the ones you locked inside you- (Picture Menma but with amethyst eyes)

-Where are we then?-

-In the in-between, you accepted to be a god, and so, to fit the powers of the goddess Hel, I was set free-

-I'm sorry-

-Why?-

-Because I made you be alone all this time-

-Don't be, you didn't even know I existed until now-

-Yeah but I still locked you away… and if you are my negative emotions how come you are so nice to me?-

-Because I'm still you, just a little more inclined to battle, but I do have good feelings too-

-So I accepted to become a god?-

-Yes, in fact all the memories of the previous goddess should be yours too, we are different…-began the black haired one

-Yet we are one…- continued Naruto feeling power coursing through his body.

-Known by all as Andlát *- Finished the two at the same time, and a great light engulfed them.

***Back in the scene of the beating***

The light finally died down and the mob could see what happened….. but they whished they never did.

Naruto was changed, now it was the black haired half who was infront of the mob, clad in a black armor (the same as dark stance Hel, but for male). The child smiled while he rose a bony claw hand towards his aggressors.

-_**Decay**_**!**-

A sphere of compressed darkness was shoot from the clawed appendage that exploded, erasing from existence almost all of the mob.

Those who could escape would whisper fearfully until the end of their days that the laugh of the boy after the slaughter was the most horrible thing; child-like, delighting in blood soaked murder as the souls of men are dragged into the dark icy abyss of the realm of the dead…..

Satisfied with his work, the black haired kid turned to see Teuchi… and saw the fear in his eyes, fear of what he had done, what kind of monster had he become….? He approached the ramen chef an kneeled beside him, actually ashamed after taking all that lives.

-I'm sorry Ojiji..- he whispered before a golden glow surrounded him. When the light subsided, Teuchi could see a normal Naruto, dressed in a white outfit made for cold places, but incredibly breathtaking (think about the clothes of Light stance Hel, just change the upper part for a long jacket with the same hood, that leaves the torso completely visible, he wears the same golden armor, just in the jacket, and a gold thick gold ring around his neck with a wolf head shaped pendant, fenrir from Cloud.)

-**Inspire…** - whispered the blond, creating a golden aura around Teuchi, healing his wound and revitalizing him.- Are you ok?-

-Yes, I am….Naruto what happened to you?-

-I would like to know that too Naruto-kun- said a voice behind the newly appointed god, a voice he knew all too well.

-I'll explain, but don't call me Naruto anymore Saru-jiji, I go by Andlát now…..

**The new Norse god of Death.**

**Well, Prologue one finished, a few more to go, if you liked this then be sure to leave a review, please, and if you would be soo kind a Naruto character with a god who he or she would substitute.**

**Thanks for reading!**

***Andlát means death in old norse.**


End file.
